


In A Crowd of Thousands

by OTPGirl



Series: Anastasia is Forever [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Anastasia AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: This is for a SAF/Anastasia au that I came up with.All of England's royal family is dead, killed in an explosion caused by a bomb set by terrorists, except for the queen who was forced to flee the country. England is quickly taken over by a corrupt government know as Chimera.Years later rumors are flying that perhaps one of the Princes might have survived, but no one was really sure.The American Secret Service wants to remove Chimera from power, the best way to do that is to have the people of England on their side.The best way to gain the trust of the people of England? Gain the trust of the Queen of England.The best way to gain her trust? Return her missing grandchild to her.Enter agent Curt Mega. He has been tasked with teaching a man named Owen, who looks strikingly like the dead prince, how to pass off as the noble, and escorting him to meet with the Queen.Falling in love with the look alike was never part of the mission.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Anastasia is Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	In A Crowd of Thousands

“Ya know, when I was younger I actually saw the prince.” Curt bragged. Owen scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, before turning to face the other the other man in the bed across the room.

“Oh yeah I’m sure you did Mega.” 

“I did! I swear.” Curt sat up, and turned so he was facing Owen. Owen’s eyes flickered down to Curts chest for a moment, appreciating the way his muscles were clearly visible in the tight under shirt. Say what you want about the man, and Owen has said plenty, but he was definitely fit. That being said, the cocky, carefree attitude that Owen loathed at the start of this journey was actually growing on him. The sound of Curt’s voice brought Owen out of his musing and he snapped his eyes back up to the other man’s face. 

“I was… ten? I think? Yeah ten, and that would have made the the prince eight. I was watching a parade, god there must have been thousands of people. At one point the prince passed right in front of me and I was awestruck at how regale and serene he seemed. I began to run through the crowd, trying to keep pace with him. I yelled out his name, not even considering that he might hear me, but I guess he did. He looked over at me and smiled. I was so stunned that I froze in place. The parade kept moving and a few seconds later, he was gone. Ten year old me always hoped that maybe, one day I’d see that boy again.” Curt had a wistful, far away tone to his voice, and a small smile on his face, gazing into the far corner past Owen’s shoulder. He shook his head softly and looked back over at Owen who could feel Curt’s emotions as if they were his own. 

“Wow Curt, you could almost convince me that I was there.” Owen rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. Curt had never been this open and vulnerable around Curt before and Owen was worried that he’d say the wrong thing a break the quiet moment. Thankfully that didn’t happen. Curt shrugged.

“Maybe you were Owen, no one could prove that you weren't. You should try to incorporate it in your story. Make it seem more believable that you really could be the lost prince.” Owen shot him a dirty look, but took his suggestion. He stood up, walking across the small room to Curts bed and sat on the bed next to him. 

“A parade?” he said hesitantly, receiving a positive hum in response paired with a ‘go on’ hand gesture. “It was a hot day, not a single cloud in the sky. Out of all the people there, a single boy caught my eye. He was short, and very dirty.” Curt responded with an indignant “Hey!” causing Owen to burst out laughing, Curt quickly joining him. Owen leaned on him, trying not to fall over due to the laughter. It took them a moment to settle down, once they did Owen continued his task of taking Curt’s story and twisting it to fit his own supposed past.

“He started to run, pushing through the crowd, and yelled out my name. I turned to look over at him. I tried my hardest not to smile, but I couldn’t help myself, a smile found its way onto my face.” The smile that had been on Owen’s face slowly faded away. “And then the boy bowed to me.” 

Curt quickly stood up from his seat on the bed. Eye’s locked on Owen and a surprised look on his face. “I.. I never told you that.” Owen’s gaze was on the ground and he shook his head. 

“You didn’t have to, Curt. I remember it.” Owen looked up at Curt, tears clearly welling up in his eyes. Curt reached his hands out to Owen, who took them instantly, and gently pulled him up so that they were standing facing each other. Curt reached up and cradled Owen’s face with one hand.

“I guess ten year old me was right, I did find the prince again.” Owen giggled at that, leaning into his touch, tears beginning to flow softly down his face.

“I- I remember everything Curt.” Curt responded by pulling Owen into a tight hug, one that Owen happily returned. Curt begins slowly rocking them back and forth, muttering kind words, and letting Owen cry for as long as he needs to. 

After a few minutes Owen pulls back a little, just enough that he is able to capture Curt’s lips with his own, catching the other man off guard. After a moment of shock the man began kissing him back, full of emotion and passion 

The kiss ended much too soon for Owen’s taste and when he leaned back in to initiate another kiss, but Curt quickly pulls back, completely withdrawing all contact, almost causing Owen to stumble over, not realizing how much he had been leaning on the other man. 

“Curt? What’s wrong?” Curt was facing away from Owen, face pointed slightly to the side, looking like he was thinking deeply. After a moment of deafening silence, Curt took a deep breath and turned back to face Owen. 

After a moment of studying Owen’s face, Curt slowly lowered himself to one knee in a deep bow, lowering his head as he choked out just two words.

“Your Highness.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series if people show interest, but for now I'm content to leave it as it is. 
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out but if I don't post it now I never will.


End file.
